Old Friends
by LixCoffee
Summary: Ash finds a old friend. Is he still with Serena or will he move on? ALSO, PM IF YOU FIND ANY ERROS. I WILL UPLOAD A CHAPTER ONCE A WEEK.


2 weeks after visting Kanto, Serena left back to Kalos to live with her Mom again. Ash soon broke up with her after findng it hard to deal with a long distance relationship

He still did like her but it wasn't to be it seemed.

Ash was deciding where to go for his next adventure with Pikachu. He thought of the friends he might still have in those regions. May, Dawn and Misty. All of them close and in

reach to where he is now.

"Mom, where do you think I should go next?" Ash asked.

"Honey, where ever your heart desires, although I'd wish you stay home for more than a couple weeks at a time." She replied.

"Errrr, okay." He replied

Ash went on a walk by himself just to think about what to do next when he heard a fimilar voice.

"Ash!" A girl said.

He turned around to see who it was when he got tackled.

"OOF"

As they fell to the ground. Ash was dazed by who tackled him. He looked up to see it was.

"Iris, is that you?" Ash said confused. He thought "Ah I knew I was missing someone."

"YES ASH IS ME!" Iris responded excitedly

"Hey, how are you!" Ash responded.

"You know what, actually I've been great. I just finished up Sinnoh and it was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it." Iris said.

"That sounds fun, did you happen to meet anyone?" Ash asked.

"No, I ended up going on my own." She responded.

"Ah." Ash mumbled.

"Anyways want to talk about this at my house? My mom would sure like to meet you in person." Ash asked.

"Ehm... Sure. That sounds great." She responded.

This was the first time Iris had been asked to someone elses house since her hometown. She was nervous to finally meet his Mom in person.

During dinner they talked and talked. They laughed and had fun.

"That was fun, you sure you want to take any of the food with you?" Ash asked Iris.

"No thank you. It'll go bad before I eat it. Thanks though." Iris said.

"Oh, ok. I see how it is." Ash teased her.

"Pff, you now I would if I was staying here." She said

"Speaking of that, where are you going after this." Ash asked.

"Oh... I actually don't know. It's getting cold outside. Trees and the ground are becoming a lot colder as the weather changes." She replied

"Would you like to stay here?" We might have only to rooms but you can stay in mine for the night." Ash said.

"Oh, um. Sure. Probably a lot more comfortable then the ground and sleeping bags." She said.

That night Ash slept on the couch in the living room while Iris slept in his room. In the middle of the night a sound woke Ash. He heard a door shut.

He looked outside to see who it was. He saw a figure walking outside and stand there. He thought it was his Mom's . Then he saw that long hair. He instantly got up, got his

shoes on and walked outside. Iris looked beautiful in the moonlight. Gazing at the stars. Perfect. Nothing else was better than this. (having sex with Serena is pretty high up there)

"Pretty view isnt it?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, not as great as you though." Ash responded.

Iris blushed.

"Thanks." She replied.

Ash moved closer to her. She didn't move. Ash put his arm around her only to find that she knocked it off. He was suprised, he had done it before. In Unova he had did it many times

to comfort her. But now she doesn't want to anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Who's that girl in the photos in your room." She asked.

"Oh... That was ehm.. Serena. A girl I met from Kalos." He responded.

"Why would you need photos of her?" She asked.

"Ehm, we were dating..." He said.

"What happened." She asked.

"Long distance, wasn't working out." Ash said.

"It's midnight, we should get to sleep.

As they went to sleep Iris thought about what Ash said. Could he be someone that should could really like? She couldn't think straight. Ash thought about her.

He thought of how pretty should looked in the moonlight and the stars. She liked the view like he did. He could really get behind her. It was late. He went to sleep looking at that stars.

Writers Note

Im so sorry for the long long long delay inbetween my posts. I just kind of lost the passion in writing these. But Im back now and determined to write more. On with the story!


End file.
